I'm Sorry But I Always Love You
by latte amour
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang rasa yang harus dibunuh sebelum berkembang atas dasar kesetiaan
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry But I Always Love You**

**Boboiboy-Animonsta**

**Romance, Angst (?), Hurt/Comfort (?)**

**Chara : 17 old years, OOC, Power, No Alien**

**FangxBoboiboy**

**Happy Reading**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta**_

_**Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya**_

_**Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat**_

_**Cintaku telah dimiliki ***_

_BoboiBoy POV :_

Berapa lama waktu yang telah kita buang sia-sia, hai rival sekaligus sahabatku? Sejak dari sekolah dasar kita bersama. Bermain, adu mulut, belajar dan berperang melawan alien untuk menjaga bumi. Kadang rutinitas yang kita berdua jalani memang agak membosankan, tapi aku semangat menjalaninya sebab selalu ada kau di sampingku.

Sadarkah engkau, ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara kita? Aku menyadarinya, dan jujur saja hal ini membuat aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kehadiranmu yang selalu ada di sampingku sesungguhnya _**tidak tepat**_. Ya, yang kumaksud _**tidak tepat **_sebenarnya bukan karena sosokmu secara fisik, tapi melainkan karena perasaanku yang telah bermetamorfosis dari sekedar perasaan sahabat sekaligus rival menjadi perasaan yang mungkin dianggap orang awam, sebagai perasaan hina karena kita berdua terlahir dengan gender yang sama.

Kau tahu maksudku,kan? Kau tahu kan perasaanku ini, apa? Tak perlu kujelaskan secara menyeluruh. Kau pasti paham. Maka sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh berkembang menjadi kuat, aku berusaha mencabutnya dan melemparnya keluar dari jiwaku. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena aku telah menjadi milik seorang gadis. Gadis yang menjadi salah satu sahabat kita sejak kita masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Hmmmm.. Fang." panggilku ragu. Kau segera membalikkan badanmu dan menghentikan pekerjaanmu mencuci gelas. Tubuh jangkungmu berdiri berhadapan dengan tubuh kecilku yang sering menjadi sasaran olokanmu karena menurutmu, aku tidak mengalami perkembangan tubuh signifikan di masa remaja. Hal itu disebabkan tubuhku masih seperti anak SMP, padahal kami berdua telah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Kedua iris_ dark violetmu_ menatapku dengan serius.

"Apa?"

Aku menahan napas dan menghelanya, kukumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan ini walau terasa berat untukku. "Kau tidak perlu datang lagi untuk membantuku di kedai. Tadi siang perban kaki Tok Aba sudah dibuka, jadi besok Atok sudah bisa kembali menjaga kedai."jawabku sambil menunduk, mengalihkan mataku dari tatapan matamu.

"Tak apa. Tok Aba pasti masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi besok kau tenang saja, aku akan datang lagi untuk membantumu." ujarnya ringan sambil menepuk kepalaku yang tertutup topi kesayanganku. Biasanya, tepukannya ini berhasil mengirimkan sinyal dan getaran-getaran aneh di jantungku untuk berdebar lebih cepat, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dengan sigap, aku menggerakan satu tanganku ke atas, mengambil tangan kanannya yang menepuk kepalaku lalu menurunkannya.

"Kubilang tidak perlu datang ya tidak perlu, Fang! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Sekarang pergilah, Fang!" Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu dengan keras seperti ini kepadamu tapi aku harus melakukannya.

Iris _dark violetnya_ yang terlindung lensa cekung berwarna bening melebar ketika mendengar bentakanku seakan tak percaya bahwa aku bisa membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membentakku seperti ini, Boboiboy? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya beruntun sambil mencengkram keras kedua lenganku, menggoyangkannya dengan penuh tekanan yang berasal dari emosinya yang meluap. Aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yang khas Asia Timur.

"A-ku.. A-ku tidak apa-apa! Se-karang.., lepaskan aku dan pulanglah, Fang. Aku berterima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama dua minggu ini."

Matanya semakin menyipit tajam, kilatan emosinya terlihat jelas di sana bercampur dengan rasa tidak terima. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiranmu! Coba jelaskan! Ayo!" Dia menuntut kejelasanku. Aku tak menanggapinya, suaraku seperti tercekat. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu!"serunya marah. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang kekar dari kedua lenganku kemudian berjalan berbalik memunggungiku dan melempar celemek kedai. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar dari kedai dengan langkah panjang penuh emosi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangi punggungnya yang semakin berjalan menjauh dari kedai. Kugigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak muncul dari dadaku.

_**Maaf, Fang sebelum rasa ini semakin tumbuh membelengguku dan menghancurkan kita, aku lebih memilih untuk segera mencabutnya. Maafkan aku yang egois dan mengingkari rasa ini, Fang. Aku memang pengecut tapi ini kulakukan karena ada "dia" yang lebih dulu memiliku."**_

**Tbc**

(***)

*Lagu Aku Memilih Setia- Fatin Shidqia Lubis

A.N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Aku Memilih Setia- Fatin, jadi ketika saya mendengar lagu itu saya langsung mengetik fic ini. Fic ini merupakan fic pertama shonen-ai saya dengan pairing FangxBoboiboy di fandom ini. Tadinya saya mau buat one shoot tapi karena mentok idenya jadi ya saya buat tbc saja. Lalu saya masih bingung menentukan genre apa dari fic ini. #getok pala sendiri hehehhehe :D

Kalau begitu, akhir dari A.N ini,bolehkah saya meminta kritik, saran dan review dari teman-teman semua? Supaya saya bisa menulis fic ini lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih :)

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Fang POV Flashback On :**_

"Capeknya...Huffftt." Tanpa perlu menoleh, aku sudah tahu pemilik suara seperti anak SMP itu. Dia rival sekaligus "sahabatku". Rasanya, terdengar aneh menyebut dirinya sebagai "sahabat". Tetapi kedekatan kami berdua dari SD sampai kami duduk di SMA sekarang ini telah menjadi ikatan yang tak terbantahkan, bahwa kami berdua memang telah menjalin persahabatan bersama ketiga sahabat kami yang lain. Meski begitu, aku tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya di depan mereka semua.

Awalnya, kami berdua ini rival. Aku yang menganggapnya seperti itu, karena aku menganggap dirinya sebagai perampas kepopuleranku. Seiring waktu berjalan, sebagai anak yang sama-sama terpilih mendapatkan kuasa dari bola kuasa bernama Ochobot, aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit menerima kehadirannya sebagai sahabatku. Mungkin begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Walau sampai sekarang sebenarnya, aku masih mengganggapnya rival abadiku dalam berbagai hal. Aku juga masih sering mencari masalah dengannya untuk sekedar menjahilinya.

"Baru masuk kelas saja, sudah mengeluh capek. Dasar kau pemalas, Boboiboy." Aku memulai "perang"dengannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, dia segera memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang tempatku duduk dan memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk dengan iris coklat tuanya. Iris coklat tua yang sanggup membuat jantungku memompa lebih kencang, sehingga berdegup lebih keras akhir-akhir ini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku. Aku malah pernah mengira, diriku mengidap gejala penyakit jantung tahap awal.

"Ishh.. Kau yang pemalas! Aku capek ada alasannya! Kalau kau tidak tahu, lebih baik tutup mulutmu!" sahutnya kesal. Seringai tipis muncul di bibirku mendengar sahutannya, aku suka sekali bila dia kesal seperti itu rasanya semakin membuatku terpancing untuk terus menjahilinya.

"Halah.. Apa coba alasannya? Palingan kau begadang main game. Adudu, si alien kepala kotak hijau itu sudah tidak ada lagi di Pulau Rintis untuk mencuri koko Tok Aba. Jadi kau sekarang sudah bebas, tidak perlu repot untuk melawannya seperti dulu. Apakah kau sekarang membantu di kedai Tok Aba setiap hari? Tidak mungkinlah," tuduhku seenaknya. Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku, berjalan menuju meja di depannya lalu menarik kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang mempunyai kuasa lima elemen itu. Kebetulan, di kelas pagi ini cuma kami berdua yang baru datang. "Benar, 'kan tebakanku tadi?"

Dia hanya memutar kedua matanya kemudian kembali menaruh kepalanya di kedua lengannya yang bertumpuk sebagai alas di atas meja. Topinya agak sedikit berantakan karena gerakannya, surai hitam kecoklatannya menyembul keluar dari dalam topinya. Samar, aroma _**shampoo**_ laki-laki menyerbu indera penciumanku. Mint. Aku menyukainya._ '__**Eh? Kutegaskan lagi aku menyukai aromanya. Bukan orangnya.'**_

"Terserah kaulah mau bicara apa, Fang. Sekarang yang jelas, aku malas meladenimu. Asal kau tahu ya, aku capek karena aku harus mempersiapkan kedai tadi pagi. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku masih harus membantu di kedai lagi bersama Ochobot. Tok Aba sedang sakit. Kemarin kakinya terkilir karena dia jatuh dari tangga."

Mata sipitku yang terhalang kacamata nilaku membulat kaget mendengar penjelasannya. "Sekarang, bagaimana keadaan Tok Aba?" tanyaku khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, aku telah menganggap Tok Aba sebagai kakekku sendiri.

"Sekarang, Atok sudah baik-baik saja, tapi Atok harus istirahat total di kamarnya dulu hari ini."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari si pemuda bertopi jingga. Entah setan mana yang merasuki pikiranku, aku menyentil keningnya yang tidak tertutup topi jingganya secara spontan.

"Issh.. Sakitlah.. Fang! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyentilku?!" geramnya. Posisi duduknya berubah menjadi duduk tegak dari posisi awalnya yang tidur di meja. Tangan kanan kecilnya mengusap-usap keningnya bekas disentil olehku.

"Ada nyamuk." Raut wajahnya cemberut tidak percaya dengan jawaban asalku. Melihat raut wajahnya itu, membuatku berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi _**chubbynya**_. _**'Eh? Mencubit? Alamak, ada apa dengan pikiranku ini?'**_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang-ulang ke kanan dan ke kiri, menutup sebagian wajahku dengan tangan kananku yang tertutup sarung tangan _**fingerless**_ warna ungu yang menjadi warna favoritku. Kualihkan pandang dari dirinya ke papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas, berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh yang tadi melintas di benakku.

"Hmmm, Boboiboy," panggilku yang masih membelakangi dirinya.

"Ya? Hei, wajahku tepat di depanmu, Fang! Bukan di depan sana! Sopan sedikitlah, masa memanggil orang tapi tidak berani memandang wajahnya!"

"Cerewet! Terserah aku!" gerutuku. Kutangkap dengusan kesal dari mulutnya. Aku yakin sekali dia pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, ciri khasnya bila dia sedang kesal kalau aku balik menyerangnya, dan dia tidak bisa membalasnya. Membayangkan dirinya mengecurutkan bibir, membuatku menutup mulutku dengan kepalan tanganku untuk menahan tawa kecil lolos dari sana.

"Uhmm, Boboiboy. Bolehkah, aku membantumu di kedai? tanyaku serius. "Jangan salah sangka dulu, ini kulakukan demi Tok Aba yang sedang sakit. Kalau hanya kau dan Ochobot yang menjaga di kedai, aku takut nanti kedai Tok Aba malah jadi rugi. Kau, 'kan tidak pandai berhitung," tambahku lagi.

Satu detik,

Hening

Lima detik,

Perempatan siku imajiner mulai muncul di keningku. Aku berbalik siap menyemburkan amarahku kepadanya yang tidak membalas pertanyaanku, tetapi niatku urung ketika melihat reaksinya. Pemuda serba jingga mulai dari topi hingga sepatu itu menampilkan reaksi yang sulit kudeskripsikan.

_**'Kedua pipi chubbynya memerah. Eh, kenapa pula pipinya harus memerah seperti itu? Ternyata kalau pipinya memerah, dia jadi semakin imut, ya. Ha?! Gila! Apa coba yang aku pikirkan! Buang pikiran menggelikan itu, Fang!'**_

_**'Iris coklat tuanya mengerjap dan bibir mungilnya... Oh! Mungil? Bunuh saja aku, sekarang! Apa yang terjadi dengan saraf di otakku sehingga bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tadi? Untungnya masih di pikiran belum kukatakan. Oke, Kuralat! Maksudnya, bibir kenyalnya. Tunggu? Kenyal? Tidak, tidak, maksudku, bibir polosnya. Ya, bibir polosnya. Titik!' **_

_**'Astaga! Sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku wahai, Makcik, Pakcik?! Apa aku sudah terkena lagi tembakan jarak jauh cairan perubah emosi oleh Adudu, si alien kotak hijau yang menghilang secara misterius dari Pulau Rintis? Demi donat lobak merah yang menggugah selera, enyahlah semua pikiran-pikiran menyimpang ini dari dalam otakku!'**_

Kuacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Untuk menghentikannya, aku berusaha berkonsentrasi lagi mengunci__kedua _**iris dark violetku**_ pada dirinya. Kulihat, mulutnya mulai terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hmmm.. K-au se-rius?" Dia kembali mempertanyakan ucapanku dengan terbata-bata salah tingkah. Aku menaikkan alisku, heran mendengar nada suaranya. Sebab, baru pertama kali aku mendengar nada suaranya ini biasanya nada suaranya lantang penuh kekesalan kalau berbicara denganku.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik dengan sarkatis. "Jadi, bagaimana? Boleh, tidak aku membantumu?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab malah memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, membuatku yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri. Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Aku bangkit berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berjalan ke sampingnya dan mengambil posisi jongkok di hadapannya untuk mensejajarkan diriku dengan dirinya yang sedang duduk.

"Hoi, lihat aku Boboiboy! Kenapa malah memainkan kedua jarimu, sih?"

"Uwaaahhh.. Iissh, Fang!" teriaknya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Sekarang dari jarak dekat, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna layaknya buah apel.

Entah apa sebabnya, aku merasa senang melihat warna merah yang mendominasi di kedua pipinya. Aku kembali bangun dari posisi jongkokku. Kucondongkan tubuhku yang agak tinggi ke arahnya. Kedua telapak tanganku kutaruh pada mejanya dan meja di belakangnya, sehingga tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku terperangkap di kursi.

"Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu, Boboiboy." Kutekankan suaraku. Iris coklat tuanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya semakin ke belakang, punggung tangannya masih menempel di mulutnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku yang membuat kening kami nyaris bersentuhan karena jarak kami berdua yang kian dekat. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku, membuatku semakin tertarik mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Pelan, aku meraih tangan kirinya yang masih menutupi mulutnya.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak akan bisa bicara kalau kau masih menutup mulutmu. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau tidak, aku akan..." Belum selesai kata-kataku, kurasakan dorongan cukup keras di dadaku yang membuatku keseimbangan tubuhku mundur ke belakang.

"I-ya! Kau boleh membantuku! Setelah pulang se-kolah, k-ita ke kedai bersama!" Dia berteriak dengan gugup. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutku yang terasa kram. Dia mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Fang? Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau yang lucu! Pffttt.. Dari tadi susah jawabnya, malah wajahmu sampai memerah lagi! Tadi wajahmu benar-benar seperti orang bodoh!" Aku masih terus melanjutkan tawa sambil memegang perutku. Dia menggertakan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya menahan geram.

"Iiiiishhhh.. Kau menyebalkan, Fang! Ini gara-gara kau tadi melakukan tindakan konyol! Apa maksudmu tadi?" Dia berdiri, menggebrakan meja, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya. Iris coklatnya menantang iris _**dark violetku**_.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya iseng, lagian salahmu sendiri lama menjawab pertanyaanku. Nanti kau tunggu aku ya, Boboiboy. Kita ke kedai bersama." Aku menepuk pelan topinya lalu kembali berjalan ke kursiku yang ada di belakangnya. Tak kuhiraukan lagi umpatan kekesalannya yang terdengar dari belakang punggungku. Dengan tenang, aku kembali ke mejaku.

Kuambil tasku dari kursi untuk mencari _**smartphoneku**_ dan _**earphone**_. Setelah kutemukan _**smartphoneku**_ yang berwarna ungu, kugeser _**smartphoneku **_dengan cepat menggunakan jemariku untuk membuka folder musik, mencari lagu favoritku. Kupasang _**earphone**_ di kedua telingaku. Tendengar intro lagu favoritku yang mengalun merdu menyapa indera pendengaranku.

_**Iris dark violetku **_masih memperhatikan dirinya yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, memandangku penuh kekesalan. Aku melengos, lalu kurubah posisiku. Kutopang daguku dengan tangan kanan sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas. Kebiasaan yang biasa kulakukan dari SD ini, belum pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Poseku ini selalu kulakukan bila aku sudah tak berminat untuk berbicara lagi. Dalam hitungan detik, aku mulai tenggelam dalam lagu favoritku bermain dalam lorong imajinasi di kepalaku. Tidak kuperhatikan lagi keberadaan si pemuda bertopi jingga, karena fokusku sudah hilang sepenuhnya terbawa lorong imajinasi dari lagu yang sedang kudengar.

Otakku seperti merespon lagu yang kudengarkan di kedua telingaku. Memori di otakku mulai memutar ulang peristiwa yang belum ada 20 menit berlalu.

Hatiku diliputi kepuasan akan hasil memori di otakku. Seringai di bibirku makin melebar, aku menaikkan sedikit kacamataku yang melorot di hidungku._** 'Hari ini aku menang telak dari kau, Boboiboy!'**_

(***)

_**Normal POV**_

Boboiboy berlari dengan tergesa menuju perpustakaan. Ia baru sadar janjinya untuk membantu seseorang di perpustakaan, ketika_** handphonenya**_ berbunyi menerima pesan masuk ketika dia sedang adu mulut dengan Fang tadi di kelas.

**Di mana kau, Boboiboy? Aku sudah berada di perpustakaan. Jangan bilang, kau lupa janjimu. Kau akan tahu akibatnya bila kau lupa.**

Pesan singkat dari seseorang itu membuat iris coklat tua Boboiboy melebar. Ia segera keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Fang, rivalnya yang dari tadi membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Semoga dia tidak marah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau aku ada janji dengannya? Dasar pelupa!" maki Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri.

Kriet.. Srek

Boboiboy membuka pintu perpustakaan. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang tenang. Kedua mata coklatnya mencari seseorang yang tadi mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

"Jam 6:40. Kau terlambat 10 menit, Boboiboy." ucap suara dengan intonasi gusar di belakang punggungnya. Boboiboy refleks membalikkan badannya. Sekarang, dia berhadapan dengan seorang gadis beriris coklat seperti dirinya. Bedanya, mata gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun." Kebohongan meluncur cepat dari mulut Boboiboy. Ia merasa kejadian di kelas dengan Fang tidak perlu diceritakan kepada gadis ini. Cukup menjadi rahasia kecil antara dirinya dan Fang.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. "Ya sudah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada di sini untuk membantuku."

Boboiboy mengeluarkan cengirannya, tangannya menggaruk pipi _**chubbynya**_ yang tidak gatal.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kubantu, Yaya?"

"Taruh kedua kardus berisi buku ini di rak kedua paling atas, Boboiboy!" perintahnya lugas. Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Dia mulai mengangkat satu kardus menuju rak yang dimaksud Yaya.

"Ummm.. Boboiboy." panggil gadis berjilbab _**pink**_ itu. Boboiboy menoleh kembali ke arah Yaya seraya tangannya mengangkat kardus buku. "Apakah pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu?" Iris coklatnya memandang Boboiboy lekat penuh harap. Boboiboy menahan napasnya, dia sudah tahu arah pertanyaan gadis berjilbab _**pink**_ itu.

Sejujurnya, ini terasa berat baginya untuk menolak Yaya. Tapi untuk sekarang, Boboiboy memantapkan hatinya. Ia memasang raut wajah penyesalan bohong. Kebohongan kedua yang kembali dilakukannya dalam waktu kurang 10 menit!

"Maaf ,Yaya. Aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus menjaga kedai. Kemarin aku sudah cerita tentang keadaan Tok Aba padamu, bukan?"

Ekspresi kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah Yaya. Tapi sang gadis berjilbab _**pink**_ yang menyandang gelar sebagai siswi terpintar di SMA Pulau Rintis itu dengan cepat mengusirnya, menggantinya dengan ekspresi menerima.

"Ah.. Benar juga. Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi. Oh iya, Boboiboy. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu di kedai hari ini?" tanya Yaya kembali. Boboiboy terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yaya. Dia sampai berhenti naik tangga untuk menaruh kardus di rak.

Boboiboy bingung harus menjawab apa. Sesaat, atmosfer canggung hadir di antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Yaya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kau tidak perlu membantuku di kedai. Ada Ochobot yang akan membantuku. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya." Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Boboiboy tidak membawa nama Fang.

Yaya mengukir senyum terpaksa di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita teruskan pekerjaan kita." ujarnya.

Boboiboy kembali menaiki tangga. Yaya memandang punggung Boboiboy dengan resah. Tangannya mengambil _**handphone**_ yang ada di sakunya. Ia segera mengetik pesan untuk Ying, sahabatnya.

**Ying, sebenarnya aku ini kekasih Boboiboy apa bukan, ya? Aku merasa dia semakin jauh dariku. Apakah sudah saatnya aku memberitahu Fang dan Gopal tentang hubungan kami?**

Send.

_**I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you**_

_**Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself**_

_**Wait until I know you better ***_

(***)

Tbc

*Lagu Fallin' For You - Colbie Calliat

A.N : Hai readers! Akhirnya chapter 2 fanfic gaje ini selesai juga.. Yeayyyyy! #heboh sendiri.. Fanfic ini makin gaje alur ceritanya habis saya hanya menulis yang terlintas di pikiran saya dan sempet mentok ide #kok curcol? Wkwkw #abaikan.. Kalo ada yang tidak mengerti tentang chapter 2 ini saya akan menjelaskannya. Hehehe.. Di chapter 2 ini Yaya dan Boboiboy menjalani hubungan secara backstreet hanya Ying yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Ada alasan mengapa mereka berdua backstreet. Alasan itulah yang nanti akan dibahas di chapter depan.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah memfollow,fav,review fic ini #bungkuk hormat :D.. Akhir kata untuk mengakhiri ff ini seperti biasa,

Review please! :)


End file.
